Par amour je te vengerai !
by Ya-chan-no-rythm
Summary: "Par amour je te vengerai, grand-frère." Ce fut la promesse qu'elle se fit à elle même. 30 ans plus tard, elle la réalisera. Aux prix de plusieurs vies, dont une en particulier. Mais ses plans seront perturbés par l'arrivée inattendue de plusieurs personnages. Qui sont-ils et quel est leur but ? Pourquoi jouer un tel double-jeu ? Le principal concerné s'en sortira-t-il ?
1. Chapter 1

**- N'oublie pas les serviettes, Michael ! m'indiqua Evan, mon professeur.**

**- Oui monsieur ! lui répondis-je pour le taquiner.  
**  
**Je rangeai le reste du matériel comme chaque vendredi soir. Moi, jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs sans histoire, était chargé des tâches ménagères de l'académie magique de la ville. En échange de cours, chaque soir je devais nettoyer les équipements et les locaux. Contrat de-... pourquoi c'est à moi de faire le sale boulot ? Même pas capable d'embaucher quelqu'un pour faire ça ? Comme si ça ne me fatiguait pas assez, je suis la risée de l'académie. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'entraîner en dehors des cours, et ma magie est au plus bas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils m'ont accepté mais tant mieux !**

**- Hep hep, il me siffla comme un chien, y a une tâche là, m'informa-t-il cigarette à la main en train de lire un magazine.**  
**-** **Eh !**

**Il vient de me siffler comme un chien là !? Evan c'est comme un pote pour moi. Je me suis déjà pris plusieurs humiliations dans la face. Mais bon, ce qui me fait tenir le coup, c'est que je sais qu'Evan me vengera d'une façon ou d'une autre. Si je devrais le décrire... ce gars est plutôt costaud. Il mesure près d'1m80. Il est blond vénitien, mais pour moi il sera toujours un peu plus roux. D'ailleurs il déteste qu'on qualifie ses cheveux de cette couleur. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Il a le teint plutôt mat, avec des yeux gris pleins de vie.**

**- Eh Michael arrête de rêvasser et continue.**

**Vraiment, je l'adore mais un jour je vais le tuer.**

**De toute façon, un jour, je leur montrerai à tous ! Je n'suis peut-être qu'un looser, mais après tout, ce sont presque toujours les loosers qui sont les héros des plus grandes histoires ! Non ?**

* * *

_**Une ambiance de mort régnait. La reine avait subi son châtiment, avait ressenti la colère de ce peuple opprimé depuis des années. Calliste se plaça devant la foule et clama d'une voix forte: "La reine a été abattue !". Sa déclaration fut accueillie par des acclamations de joie. Pleurs et joie ne firent plus qu'un. Seules deux personnes ne se prononcèrent pas. Le jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années, ayant compris le manège du servant de la reine -accessoirement son frère- et la vraie reine**_**. Au milieu de la foule, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage, elle jura: **_**Votre acte ne sera pas laissé sans conséquence. Je vengerai mon frère soyez en sûrs. Tôt ou tard... Et je commencerai par toi, Calliste...**_

**« Et ainsi donc finit la tragique histoire du règne de la princesse Alexandra, finit le guide du musée. »  
**  
**Qu'est-ce que je fous là... on la connaît tous cette histoire. Tout ça à cause de sa jalousie. ... C'est une nana en même temps.  
**  
**« Des questions ? Non ? Alors nous pouvons poursuivre. Si vous voulez bien, invita l'orateur. »**

**Je restai là à regarder ce tableau qui me fixa. Il représentait la reine. Elle était jeune, blonde, les yeux orange presque dorés... ce n'est pas commun. En tout cas, on dirait une vraie gamine. 'Fin c'que j'en dis moi... Je fus brusquement tiré de mes pensées par une bousculade. Je me retournai vers une jeune fille de mon âge. Elle avait les cheveux turquoise attachés en deux couettes hautes et les yeux d'un noir profond.  
**  
- **A-Ah excusez-moi, mes jambes ont flanché et...**  
- **Non c'est rien ! Ce n'est pas grave.**  
- **Je vois. Encore désolée ! **

**Et elle partit. Elle était plutôt mignonne. Et moi je me rends compte que tout le monde est parti... **_**Je suis si transparent... ? murmurai-je dans un soupir.  
**_

* * *

**Je marchai dans les longs couloirs du musée à la recherche de mon groupe. Ils sont quand même partis sans moi. Venant de mes camarades ça ne me surprend pas mais Evan aurait pu me prévenir au moins ! Tch, tu parles d'un prof et ami, même pas capable de compter ses élèves, quel flemmard...  
**  
- **Il est là !**  
- **Hee ?**

* * *

**Je me retournai et là deux hommes m'attrapèrent. A en juger leurs uniformes c'étaient des agents de sécurité. Je vis debout devant moi le guide et Evan, ainsi que toute la classe derrière eux.  
**  
- **Eh, Evan qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**  
- **Ça veut dire qu'on t'a trouvé petit voleur, m'informe le guide.**  
- **Voleur ?**  
- **Désolé Michael mais on va devoir t'emmener pour te poser des questions.**  
- **Des questions ?**  
- **Oui, me répond Evan visiblement blasé. Il semblerait que tu aies volé un vase de valeur. Donc...**  
- **Un vase ? Quel vase ?**  
- **Oh ne fait pas l'innocent. Nous avons trouvé ça à côté des morceaux de verre de la vitre que tu as brisée pour voler le vase.  
**  
**Le guide sortit un objet de sa poche de sa veste. Ma carte d'étudiant.  
**  
- **Qu'est-ce que- Je l'avais avec moi !**  
- **Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe de ta poche au moment du vol.**  
- **Mais non pas du tout !**  
- **C'est pour ça que tu t'es détaché du groupe.**  
- **Mais non puisque que je vous dis-**  
- **Tu es allé voler ce vase profitant du peu de monde qu'il y avait aujourd'hui.**  
- **Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, ne tirons pas de conclusions trop vite. Il aurait pu très bien l'avoir fait tomber en passant à côté, dit Evan en prenant ma défense.**  
- **N'était-elle pas censée être attachée pour éviter ce genre d'incident ?**

**Attachée ? La dernière fois que je l'avais vu c'était devant ce tableau... là où je me suis fait bousculer. Peut-être que...**

- **E-Euh, excusez-moi ! le guide et Evan se retournèrent vers moi. Peut-être que je sais qui a pu voler ce vase...**  
- **Pff, ce n'est qu'une diversion qu'il veut faire, c'est évident.**

**Il a une dent contre moi ou quoi ? Je l'ai vu qu'une fois dans ma vie. Et je ne me suis même pas endormie pendant qu'il parlait contrairement aux autres.**

- **C'est vrai ! Laissez-moi essayer !**  
- **Soit, accepta Evan en soupirant.**  
- **Quoi ? Vous acceptez !?**  
- **Bien sûr. Pourquoi pas ? De toute façon il sait qu'il ne pourra pas aller bien loin.**  
- **Peut-on vraiment faire confiance à quelqu'un qui a... les cheveux noirs ?**  
- **Je vous demande pardon ? tiqua Evan.  
**  
**Arf, encore cette histoire. Ça veut rien dire la couleur des cheveux. En même temps le guide est blond. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit raciste. Mais il travaille dans un musée qui veut influencer les jeunes pour battre ce racisme de couleur. Ne devrait-il pas penser la même chose ?**

- **Eh bien, il pourrait très bien demander ça et au final partir en douce.**  
- **Je lui fais confiance il peut partir.**

**Evan dit aux gardiens de me lâcher. Il me fit un clin d'œil et je lui souris. Je me dégageai et couru à la recherche de mon suspect, fuyant les cris du guide engueulant mon professeur. Il ne sait décidément pas à qui il a à faire.**

**- Mais arrêtez-le !**

**Les gardiens se mirent à le suivre.**

**- Non, ne bougez pas, laissez-le.**

**Les gardiens obéirent et s'arrêtèrent.**

**- Vous êtes fous ! Rattrapez-le !**

**- Non, qu'ils le laissent ! J'ai confiance !**

**- Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse lui faire confiance. **

**- Ecoutez. Qui est le professeur ici ?**

**- Vous mais-**

**- Qui est-ce qui le connaît depuis six années ?**

**- Vous j'imagine mais-**

**- Alors je suis le seul qui peut évaluer si on peut lui faire confiance ou non.**

**- On aurait pu le fouiller avant.**

**- Il n'avais pas de sacs, ça ne servait à rien de le fouiller. Mais si vous voulez je peux le suivre, afin de vous rassurez.**

**- Ce serait bien, oui.**

**Evan partit, mains dans les poches, dans la direction qu'avait pris Michael auparavant.**

**- Plus vite ! siffla le guide ce qui fit avancer le professeur d'un pas beaucoup plus pressant.**

* * *

**Je courrai à travers les couloirs depuis un moment déjà. J'espère juste qu'elle n'est pas partie. Et je bouscule quelqu'un : la fille que je cherchai.  
**  
- **Toi !**  
- **Moi ?**  
- **Je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure !**  
- **Ah bon ? Et bah, me voici.**  
- **Quand tu m'as bousculé tout à l'heure, tu n'aurais pas pris ma carte ?**  
- **Ta carte ?**  
- **Oui ! Ma carte d'étudiant. Je ne l'avais plus et on m'accuse de vol parce qu'elle était à la place d'un vase en exposition.**  
- **Et donc tu crois que c'est moi qui l'ai prise ?**  
- **Peut-être.**  
- **Donc tu m'accuse de voleuse ?**  
- **Non...'fin...**  
- **Excuse-moi mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, me dit-elle en remettant sa brettelle de sac en place. Sur ce.**  
- **Attends !  
**  
**Je la retins par le bras. Quelque chose me disait qu'elle n'était pas totalement innocente. Et son sac attirait étrangement mon regard.**

- **Je ne veux pas t'accuser mais si c'est vraiment toi dis-le moi ! Si j'ai de tels ennuis je serai renvoyé de l'académie !**  
- **Ce serait bête.**  
- **C'est pourquoi je voudrais savoir si c'est toi !**  
- **Je n'ai rien à voir là dedans j'te dis ! Lâche-moi !**

**- Je ne te lâcherai pas jusqu'à que tu aies avoué ! C'est très important pour moi !**

**- Je n'en ai rien à fiche ce ne sont pas mes oignons !  
**  
**Michael ne voulant pas la lâcher la tint fortement d'une main. Il voulu la fouiller quand elle fit un mouvement brusque d'épaule pour se dégager de mon emprise. Malheureusement pour elle dans son geste son sac tomba. Et s'ouvrit.  
**  
- **Pff, tu veux toujours me faire croire que ce n'était pas toi la voleuse ?**

**Elle sembla prise dans un conflit intérieur et voulu prendre ses jambes à son cou. Mais encore une fois je la retins.  
**  
- **Lâche-moi !**  
- **Même pas la peine !**  
- **Trouvé, résonna une voix derrière moi.**

**Je me retournai, ne lâchant pas la fille. Je vis une autre jeune fille, blonde. Elle semblait plus jeune que nous. Elle leva ses yeux vers moi : orange. Presque dorés. Je me figeai. Celle que je tins dans ma main regarda la nouvelle venue et se statua aussi. Une copie conforme de la reine déchue.  
**  
- **Trouvé, répéta-t-elle.**

**La turquoise et moi nous regardâmes. Elle parlait à qui ?**

- **Toi, fit-elle en me désignant du doigt.**  
- **Oui... ?**  
- **Je t'ai cherché partout dans ce stupide musée.**  
- **Pourquoi ?  
**  
**Elle s'avança vers moi. Je lâchai celle que je tenais et reculai au fur à mesure qu'elle avançait.**

- **C'est rare de trouver quelqu'un avec les cheveux noirs de nos jours. Surtout de la lignée de cette pute.**  
- **Hee ?**  
**Je ne suis pas vraiment habitué à entendre des gros-mots. Ni à les dire. Ça me donne mal à la tête...**  
- **De qui vous...tu...vous parlez ?**

**Elle me plaqua contre un mur, son bras pressant ma gorge. Elle a une force phénoménale, impossible qu'une si petite fille ait une force pareille, et pourtant.  
**  
- **Laisse. Tu ne dois pas la connaître. Ni ton père d'ailleurs je me trompe ? me chuchota-t-elle dans un sourire narquois.**  
- **N-Non...  
**  
**Je sais juste que ma mère s'appelle Krystal d'après l'orphelinat. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de qui peut être mon père. Elle appuya un peu sur ma trachée.  
**  
- **Je vois. Pauvre petit, me plaint-elle en plongeant sa main derrière elle.**

**Je risquai un coup d'œil vers la voleuse de tout à l'heure. Elle nous regardait, le visage terrifié, fixant le dos de l'ex-princesse.  
**  
- **Ces derniers temps je t'ai suivi, Michael Elton.**

**Comment elle connaît mon nom ? Et, elle m'a suivi !?  
**  
- **Apparemment tu es dans l'académie de magie de la ville. Les gens y comprit toi ne comprennent pas pourquoi tu es là bas. Après tout tu n'arrives même pas à sortir une étincelle.**  
- **...**  
- **Et tu n'es bon presque à rien, je me trompe ?**  
- **...**  
- **Alors, ça ne te dérange pas si je prends ta vie ?**  
- **Hein ?**

**Elle sortit une énorme lame de derrière son dos. C'était ça que regardait la fille ?**

- **Après tout, ça ne dérangera personne, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais utile au monde...**

**Haha, le pire c'est qu'elle avait raison... Mais je fais confiance au directeur et à Evan. S'ils ont senti quelque chose c'est qu'il doit forcément avoir une source de magie en moi. J'essayai désespérément d'écarter son bras. Il était froid, comme de l'acier tellement qu'il était lourd et dur à bouger...  
**  
- **Tu mourras comme mon frère, ainsi je pourrai le sauver.**

**Son frère ? Comme à la guillotine ? Elle ne va quand même pas...**

Avant que je ne finisse ma phrase son couteau traversa ma gorge. La dernière chose que je vis était le visage sadique de mon assassin. La dernière chose que je sentis était l'odeur du sang. Et la dernière chose que j'entendis était le cri de cette fille aux cheveux turquoise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Michael cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les ouvrir entièrement. Il promena son regard autour de lui et constata qu'il n'était plus au musée** **mais dans une pièce aux murs blanc cassé. Des lits vides étaient alignés les uns à côtés des autres, comme dans un dortoir. Chacun avait sa propre commode/armoire. **_**Je suis où là... ?**_** Le noiraud voulu se redresser quand une douleur vive le lança au niveau du cou. Il porta une main espérant dans son geste que cela calmerait la douleur.**

**« T'es enfin réveillé. » Le garçon dévisagea l'homme adossé contre la porte, une de ses jambes repliée contre celle-ci. Il fixait longuement ce qui semblait être sa montre. Michael l'examina** **des pieds à la tête, cheveux blonds vénitiens tirant sur le roux, une taille moyenne pour un jeune homme. Lorsque le garçon releva la tête, il vit une paire des yeux gris, éteints. Michael se sentit mal-à-l'aise tout d'un coup.**

**_« Enfin réveillé » ?** **répéta-t-il. Pourquoi ? J'ai dormir combien de temps ?**

**_Je t'ai trouvé vers 15h… Et il est déjà 18h43, lâcha le jeune homme.**

**_Quelle précision, ne pu s'empêcher de répondre Michael.**

**_Je sais.**

**Sa réponse quelque peu sèche mit Michael un peu plus mal à l'aise. Qui plus est ce visage il l'avait déjà vu. Mais où, impossible de s'en souvenir pour l'instant. Sa tête tournait trop.**

**_Je suis où sinon ? demanda-t-il.**

**_Dans une infirmerie.**

**_Qui se trouve… ?**

**_A l'académie magique d'Amestris.**

**L'infirmerie ? Elle n'est pas comme ça d'habitude elle est beaucoup plus colorée. Y a des tags partout normalement. Je l'sais parce que c'est ****moi**** qui suis obligé de les nettoyer. **

**_Je t'ai trouvé dehors, devant la grande porte. T'étais par terre, inconscient, et rempli de sang, m'informa-t-il dégageant les rideaux pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Et mon âme charitable t'a amené ici. Bon, c'est aussi parce que tu faisais peur aux passants, ne s'empêcha-t-il de préciser.**

**Michael sembla blasé un instant, ne sachant comment réagir. Quand il tilta.**

**_Rempli de sang ?**

**_Finalement rempli de sang c'est faible. Tu nageais dedans plutôt. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire, rectifia-t-il en ouvrant cette fois-ci la fenêtre.**

**« Ah... donc ça explique pourquoi je me retrouve en caleçon », acquiesça-t-il en secouant la tête. C'est à ce moment là qu'il prit conscience d'une chose. « Purée, qu'est-ce que je fous en slip ?! » Michael plongea la tête la première dans ses draps, espérant ainsi cacher la vue de son corps à l'autre inconnu. Le roux soupira** **apparemment blasé par sa réaction et s'assit sur le bord du lit.**

**_T'es aussi pudique ? ricana-t-il.**

**_La ferme ! Tu dois être gay pour m'avoir déshabillé ! hurla Michael.**

**_Que- Mais je t'ai pas déshabillé ! bégaya l'autre.**

**_Alors comment se fait-il que-**

**_Ce n'est pas moi ! coupa son interlocuteur visiblement énervé.**

**_N'empêche que t'as pas nié quand j'ai dit que tu étais gay, fit remarquer Michael en souriant malicieusement. **

**_Je ne le suis pas !**

**_Ouais bien sûr !**

**_Dites, ça crie beaucoup ici…**

**Ils se retournèrent en même temps vers une jeune fille qui venait d'entrer. Elle avait de long cheveux violets et de grands yeux orangés.**

**_Ah, Sarah, dis à cet imbécile que c'est toi qui l'as changé.**

**Le dit imbécile regarda la nouvelle venue et la fixa longuement en se demandant ou est-ce qu'il l'avait déjà vu. Sarah lui affirma que c'était bien elle qui l'avait changé, étant l'infirmière de l'académie. Michael rougit en la remerciant.**

**_Au fait Evan, Alexandre est en bas, il t'attend, déclara la jeune fille en regardant le rouquin qui peiné à se calmer après l'humiliation qu'il venait d'écoper.**

**_Okay merci.**

**Evan se leva et sortit** **sans plus attendre. Voyant qu'il était parti Michael ressortit la tête de dessous sa couverture et vit Sarah se diriger à son tour vers la sortie.**

**_Il s'appelle Evan donc ? demanda Michael avant qu'elle ne l'a franchisse. Ce mal élevé est parti avant de n'avoir pu se présenter.**

**_Oui. Evan Casal, lui sourit-elle.**

**_Casal… répéta Michael pour lui-même.**

* * *

**_Ah bah enfin t'es là ! rouspéta Alexandre**

**_Exagère pas, t'es là que depuis deux minutes, lui répondit Evan en lui administrant une pichenette sur le front.**

**Alexandre se frotta le front comme un chat, étrange habitude chez lui. Evan le regarda et afficha un petit sourire. Quinze ans, blond aux yeux orange, Alexandre faisait une tête de moins que lui. Son visage était quelque peu efféminé mais les filles trouvaient ça « Troooop mignoooon !~ ».**

**Il était le frère jumeau de la princesse du royaume d'Amestris. Etant un garçon, il aurait dû succéder au trône seulement il avait refusé et avait cédé sa place à sa sœur. Malheureusement tout ce qui importait la jeune fille était le bien-être de son frère. Le royaume était donc quelque peu laissé de côté, et dépouillé de toutes ses richesses par la princesse. L'étendu du royaume d'Amestris n'était plus que misère et désolation. Évidemment, s'ils avaient pu les habitants se seraient enfuis, seulement pour sortir du pays il fallait obtenir un des passeports de la Garde Royal. Passeport délivré qu'aux personnes de haut rang. Les pauvres paysans étaient donc condamnés à vivre dans la pauvreté et par conséquent, à mourir de faim.**

**_Bon on y va ? Je n'ai pas tout mon temps moi, bougonna le prince.**

**_Ouais ouais on y va ! sourit Evan en prenant la tête de son ami d'une main pour le faire avancer.**

* * *

**J'ouvris les yeux doucement ma tête tournant atrocement. Je regardai autour de moi, ne voyant que des murs blancs. Et des lits, blancs aussi. Je devais être dans une infirmerie ou dans un hôpital, ce qui expliquerait tout ce blanc. Je reposai docilement ma tête sur l'oreiller, fermant les yeux pour me calmer l'espace d'un instant.**

**Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Je réussis à sortir un « Oui ? » mais il sonna vraiment faux. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux violets et aux yeux orange entra dans la pièce. « Ça va mieux ? »,** **me demanda-t-elle. Si ça allait mieux ? Je fus prise de nausée tandis qu'un marteau s'amusait à tambouriner dans ma tête. « Tiens, ce sont des médicaments, ça te soulagera. » Elle me donna deux, trois gélules, je ne su pas** **trop, ma vision était assez trouble. D'un geste je les avalai, même si je détestais ça. Mais l'effet fut presque immédiat. Je me sentais déjà** **beaucoup mieux. « Tu devrais manger un peu, histoire de reprendre des forces. » me conseilla-t-elle en posant un plateau sur mes genoux. Des pommes de terre, de la viande, de l'eau, des fruits, un yaourt… J'imaginai qu'on devait déjà être au déjeuner ou au diner. Je la remerciai et commençai à piquer une des pommes de terre avec ma fourchette.**

**_Merci. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demandai-je**

**_Eh bien, tu as perdu connaissance après qu'un des garçons de l'académie t'es rentré dedans. La magie de ce garçon à provoqué quelques dégâts mais rien de bien grave, je te rassure. Seulement il était très énervé et quand il l'est il ne se contrôle plus. En te rentrant dedans sa magie s'est activée toute seule et tu t'es évanouie. m'expliqua-t-elle.**

**_Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout bien suivi.**

**_Voyant que je ne fus pas du tout rassurée, elle poursuivit.**

**_En gros tu as été victime d'un sort involontaire puissant qui a provoqué ton malaise. Et quelques brûlures au niveau de tes épaules, là où il t'a touchée principalement.**

**_Je baissai mon haut au niveau des épaules et vis en effet qu'il y avait quelques pansements.**

**_Et ton ami va bien au fait, m'apprit-elle.**

**_Mon ami ?** **questionnai-je perdue.**

**_Oui, Michael.**

**_Je ne connais pas de Michael, répondis-je.**

**_Mais si, vous étiez ensemble quand on vous a trouvé ! Un…un garçon avec des cheveux noirs et-**

**Michael… L'ex-princesse qu'on avait vue l'avait appelé comme ça. Puis je me souvins effectivement qu'il avait des cheveux noirs.**

**_Et ses vêtements étaient pleins de sang et… s'agita-t-elle.**

**_Je crois savoir de qui vous parlez, l'arrêtai-je.**

**_Oh.**

**_Elle se calma.**

**_Bon, je vais y aller, finis ton repas calmement.**

**_Oui, merci…**

**Sarah sortit en fermant la porte derrière elle, laissant la jeune fille seule dans ses pensées.**

* * *

**Michael descendit les marches à vive allure. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il regarda dans chaque direction visiblement à la recherche d'une personne bien précise. Au loin il aperçut de longs cheveux violets. Il se plaça devant la soignante brutalement.**

**_Mademoiselle Sarah !**

**La jeune infirmière sursauta.**

**_Ah, euh, oui Michael ? Tu m'as fait peur, soupira-t-elle.**

**_Désolé. C'était pour vous dire que j'ai remarqué que le calendrier dans l'infirmerie n'a pas été changé depuis** **environ…trente ans je crois.**

**_Et c'est pour ça que tu me fais une telle frayeur ?**

**_Non désolé, je cherche quelqu'un. Et comme je vous ai aperçu dans le hall j'ai tenu à vous en informer.**

**_Je vois. Mais pourtant je croyais l'avoir changé pour le nouvel an ! Quelle est la date ?** **demanda-t-elle interloquée**

**_Cinq cent quatre-vingt-trois.**

**_Ah mais non c'est la bonne date ne t'inquiète pas !**

**La violette contourna l'adolescent et continua sa route.**

**_Comment ça la bonne date ? Mais non on est en six cent treize !** **protesta-t-il décontenancé.**

**_Nous sommes en cinq cent quatre-vingt-trois, Michael, le reprit-elle avec un petit air blasé. Tu veux que je t'examine ? Ton état a dû laisser des séquelles à propos de ta mémoire.**

**_Non… refusa-t-il. Non c'est bon merci…**

**_D'accord.**

**Sarah repartit laissant Michael dans un état second. Il sembla réfléchir pendant un long moment. Il baissa la tête, son corps tremblant légèrement. D'un coup il la releva et se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Tout le monde dans la salle se retourna vers lui.**

**_AHAHAHAHA ! Voilà ! Je l'ai enfin ma grande histoire de looser !** **s'écria-t-il.**

**_Et il continua à rire.**

**_C'est évident ! Je suis dans le passé ! Ahahaha !**

**_Bien joué Einstein et comment on compte retourner dans le présent ? le coupa une voix.**

**Michael leva les yeux et se retrouva face à face avec la fille du musée.**

**_Toi ! cria l'étudiant.**

**_Moi ? répliqua la voleuse.**

**_On va rejouer à ce jeu ? dit-il exaspéré.**

**_Pourquoi pas je trouve que c'est sympa, ça fait passer le temps et puis…**

**_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? coupa le garçon.**

**_Ne commence pas à t'imaginer que je t'ai suivi. Ce n'est pas comme si je me trouvais ici par choix.**

**_T'étais à côté durant le transfert donc j'imagine que tu as atterri ici avec moi, déclara-t-il.**

**Un blanc s'installa entre eux. La jeune fille contempla ses chaussures et Michael réfléchit à comment s'en sortir en fixant le plafond.**

**_Je suis désolée.**

**Il la regarda en affichant l'air le plus idiot qu'il avait en réserve.**

**_Hein ? sortit le noiraud.**

**_De t'avoir fait porter le chapeau, pour le vase.**

**_Oh ça, lâcha-t-il. … Un peu que tu dois l'être ! J'aurais pu ne jamais pouvoir retourner à l'académie ! réagit-il après que l'information ait monté au cerveau.**

**_Hm.**

**_Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait après ? continua-t-il. Le système scolaire de l'académie est différent de ceux des autres écoles !**

**_Oui j'imagine.**

**_Je me serai retrouvé à la rue, sans parents, ni maison et j'aurais fouillé les poubelles pour survivre !**

**_Hm.**

**_Et tout le monde aurait perdu toute estime de m-**

**Michael se prit un coup de poing dans le ventre,** **apparemment son interlocutrice n'en avait rien affaire des petits problèmes de ce gringalet.**

**_T'as fini ?**

**_Oui… réussi-t-il à articuler, le souffle coupé, plié en deux.**

**_Bien ! Je suis contente de l'apprendre ! elle tendit une main amicale dans sa direction. Je m'appelle Shizuku, Sato Shizuku !**

**_Moi…** **commença-t-il après avoir reprit contenance.**

**_Michael Elton, je sais.** **Et ne commence pas à t'imaginer que je t'ai suivi pour le savoir, ne put-elle s'empêcher d'affirmer.**

**Elle lui sourit et il lui prit la main et la serra.**

**_Je connais enfin ton nom ! rit le magicien.**

**_Ouais.**

**Elle sortit une lingette hygiénique de sa poche, prise dans l'infirmerie, et s'essuya les mains sous les yeux hébétés de Michael.**

**_Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? T'as les mains moites j'te signale.**

**_Okay on va faire comme si on avait rien vu hein, dit le brun en s'essuyant les mains sur son pantalon.**

**_Sinon… Tu n'as pas d'idée pour nous sortit d'ici ? demanda-t-elle en jetant la lingette dans la poubelle la plus proche.**

**_Oui, c'est facile. Alors tu continue tout droit puis tu prends la première à gauche, déclara-t-il. J'ai repéré la sortie en allant aux toilettes tout à l'heure, lui confia-t-il tout bas. En trente ans le bâtiment a bien changé !**

**_Merci pour l'info... Mais je te parlais de sortir de cette époque.**

**_Ah, ça ! Si j'ai bien compris on a atterrit ici à cause de la reine, donc on repartira d'ici grâce à la reine. Mais avant ça, je dois avoir une petite discussion avec une certaine personne…**

**Sur ces paroles il s'engagea vers la sortie, Shizuku lui emboîtant le pas.**

* * *

**_Au fait, comment ça se passe avec ta chérie ?**

**_Evan et Alexandre étaient assis sur la terrasse d'un café à côté de l'académie. Chacun sirotait ce qu'il avait commandé, un café simple pour le roux et un chocolat chaud pour le blond. La terrasse était plutôt sobre. Le sol était fait de bois et une petite barrière blanche lui faisait le tour.**

**_M-Mais arrête Evan c'est pas ma chérie, j-je vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler... rougit Alexandre.**

**_Vous sortez ensemble et vous êtes, apparemment, amoureux. So : c'est ta chérie, conclu le rouquin.**

**_S-si tu l'dis…**

**_Mais bon t'es sûr que c'est pas du mytho ou un truc comme ça ?**

**_Evan ! Pour la dernière fois ça ne l'est pas !**

**_OK OK, j'ai rien dis, capitula-t-il les mains en l'air.**

**Il sourit à son ami et allongea ses jambes sur la chaise vide à côté d'eux.**

**_Casal Evan ! cria une voix au loin.**

**Le jeune homme se redressa à temps pour voir le gars de tout à l'heure bondir sur lui. **

**_Que- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi !? s'écria-t-il soudainement.**

**_C'est qui ? demanda le prince.**

**Michael avait sauté sur Evan mais se prit le poing du rouquin au dernier moment sur la figure. Michael s'envola par dessus la barrière et s'écrasa sur un passant. Shizuku s'approcha de l'endroit ou était tombé l'autre imbécile et le vit se faire frapper une seconde fois par un vieil homme. « Vaurien ! », cria ce dernier. Il poussa un gémissement à fendre l'âme avant de se relever en essayant de garder une certaine classe. « Raté », pensa Shizuku.**

**_Quelle violence, fit-elle remarquer en se retournant vers le roux.**

**_Tiens, c'est pas toi la fille sur qui je suis tombé tout à l'heure? Questionna Evan. Je me souviens de tes cheveux, continua-t-il.**

**_Ça fait toujours plaisir de marquer les esprits. Et je sais que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais tu ne devrais pas boire de café après dix-sept heure, c'est mauvais pour la santé et en plus ça t'empêche de dormir.**

**_Merci bien, tu viens de me faire voir le monde d'un autre œil, répondit-il sarcastique.**

**Il finit son café** **d'une traite puis reporta son attention sur Michael qui venait de les rejoindre en empruntant les escaliers de la petite terrasse.**

**_Regardez, en tombant je me suis fais une écharde, s'exclama le brun en mettant son doigt sous le nez de Shizuku.**

**_Intéressant, jugea-t-elle en baissa sa main. Mais je te prierai de pas mettre ta main sale sur mon visage comme ça.**

**_Cruelle… murmura-t-il en essayant d'enlever le minuscule bout de bois.**

**_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cracha Evan, énervé qu'on l'ait attaqué de la sorte.**

**_Ah ouais, t'es du genre à frapper d'abord et à poser les questions après, signala Shizuku plus pour elle-même.**

**Michael s'approcha de plus en plus d'Evan et le dévisagea de la tête au pied avant de lui demander :**

**_Je sais que ça va te paraître bizarre mais quel âge as-tu exactement ? cria-t-il en le pointant du doigt.**

**_Pardon ? demanda le roux. Pourquoi tu veux connaître mon âge ?**

**_Réponds ! exigea Michael.**

**_J'ai…quinze ans.**

**_T'es né le 24 mai 568 ?**

**_Ou...ais, répondit Evan en haussant un sourcil. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû préciser cette information, après tout on ne sait jamais.**

**_Alors tu es bien Evan après tout ! s'enthousiasma Michael en prenant Evan dans ses bras.**

**_Dis, je crois que ne devrais pas… commença Alexandre qui s'était juste contenté de regarder la scène qui s'était déroulée devant ses yeux.**

**_Ne me touche pas ! hurla Evan en le repoussant violemment.**

**Michael se retint à la chaise pour ne pas tomber une seconde fois. Le jeune homme était essoufflé pour une raison inconnue. Il tremblait légèrement et son regard était indescriptible. On aurait dit de la mélancolie mélangée à un sentiment difficile à décrire. Alexandre se leva** **d'un bond et tenta de calmer son ami, en faisant bien attention de ne pas le toucher.**

**_Tu devrais t'assoir Evan.**

**_Non je vais bien… se débâtit moelleusement Evan. Ça va…**

**_Alexandre le força tout de même à s'assoir.**

**_Michael ? C'est ça ? interpella-t-il à l'adresse du brun toujours sous le choque.**

**_Oui ? répondit-il faiblement.**

**_Ta main clignote, l'informa-t-il.**

**_Pardon ? répondit-il en regardant sa main droite.**

**Michael regarda sa main qui, effectivement, clignotait.**

**_What the… ça signifie quoi ce « 90 days » sur ma main !? s'écria-t-il en gigotant dans tout les sens.**

**_On s'en tape ! s'exclama Shizuku. Evan, on a quelque chose à te demander, dit-elle en se retournant vers le concerné.**

**_Non… souffla-t-il encore un peu désorienté.**

**_Q-Quoi ? Mais je n'ai encore rien dit !**

**_Pas envie, dit le roux en plongeant sa tête entre ses bras croisés sur la table après s'être rassit.**

**_C'est quoi cette réaction de bébé… se blasèrent Michael et Shizuku.**

**_Honnêtement, il n'est pas en état de vous répondre pour l'instant. Ce serait bien si vous reveniez le voir un peu plus tard, si ça ne vous dérange pas, conseilla Alexandre avec sa douceur naturelle.**

**_Oh, mais, commença Michael…**

**_Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Alexandre et Evan se dirigeait déjà droit sur la sortie.**

**_Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, se lamenta Michael en soupirant.**

**Shizuku soupira à son tour.**

**_T'es mignon, la prochaine fois tu me laisseras faire.**

**_Au moins voyons le seul point positif de cette histoire.**

**_Ah parce qu'il y a un point positif ?**

**_Oui ! Tu me trouves mignon ! taquina l'étudiant pour dissimuler son mal-être.**

**Après tout c'était à cause de lui qu'Evan était dans cet état. Il tourna les talons et repartit vers l'académie, tirant Shizuku par le bras. « E-Eh oh ! »**


End file.
